The invention relates to a fuel injection system of the type described. A fuel injection system is already known in which a bypass around the throttle valve is closed during overrunning. This does not, however, assure that during engine overrunning fuel injection will be reliably interrupted, so as to reduce both fuel consumption and the emission of toxic exhaust components.